Maelstrom and The Shadow Fists
by leonvongolaeleventh
Summary: An idea I had based off the same kind of world as history's strongest shinobi is set in but with my own twist so people yay or nay to this


thoughts for a story to make or not to make

maelstrom and the shadow fists

For years he had been training honing his body into a precise weapon. From the age of four to the age of nine he was trained in the ninja arts. Then once he had graduated, they handed him over to them the ones he called his masters. Yami the one shadow nine fist. The strongest masters of the killing arts in the world and he was their ultimate disciple. The range and depth of styles not that he really used them, He mainly stuck to the ninja arts. As this was his specialist style.

"That's enough Naruto your training is done for the day, now if you would kindly come with me I have much to discuss with you" the boy heard from the intercom.

Naruto snapped out of his musings to look at the devastation he wrought. Surrounding him were serval dead bodies. Ignoring them he walked to the door as it opened with a metallic hiss.

From the other side, the blonde haired boy saw his master. He was a fairly tall man with almost Bishōnen good looks he had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He had two vantbraces and two shin guards style like traditional samurai armour. In Stark contrast to this, he was donned in a jet black suit with a pinstripe undershirt black with white stripes and a bolo tie around his neck.

"you have developed well it has been a while since I have last seen you Naruto, I am sure you wouldn't mind talking a stroll with me" the older blonde gestured forwards his voice as charismatic as ever.

The younger blonde only nodded as he followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes of walking they came to one of the more unused areas that was available to them. This area was so old that most of the security afforded to other training grounds was not here, them weren't even cameras.

With a quick glance around the blue eyed man began to speak.

"Naruto I have to ask you are you really okay with all the people you have killed"

"No but it is the wish of the elder council that I obey all orders given to me here" The young boy no older than fourteen replied in a dead tone.

"Hmn, that is not what I wanted to hear. It seems that the disciple of Ryōzanpaku has defeated two Yomi disciples. As such we have been given free rein to challenge them. Apart from you, however I worry about my daughter as such I want you to join that high school and befriend her as her silent protector you understand that yes." The older blonde whispered just loud enough for his disciple to hear.

"I understand master" the blonde replied once again in a monotone.

Patting the boy on the shoulder he declared a little to loudly "Good you understand in which case it will soon be time to challenge Ryōzanpaku's disciple, until then watch him carefully"

Naruto didn't quite understand why his master was acting so strangely but in the end he didn't really care. After all he was just a weapon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'This is not good at all it seems repaying my debt. to you will be harder than I tough Minato, Kushina, I managed to keep him out of harm's way by making him my own disciple however the other still had to train him. This is deeply troubling hopefully the Shirahama kid will have a good effect on the boy.' But much still troubled Saiga as he watched his disciple walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello class I would like to welcome our newest student Naruto Uzumaki.

Said blonde walked into the room garbed in the standard academy uniform.

"Hello it is nice to meet you all my name is Naruto Uzumaki, please look after me" the blonde boy exclaimed in an overly cheerful tone.

"very good mister Uzumaki now if you wouldn't mind taking a set next to Shirahama he will show you around the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bell finally rung signalling Naruto to turn to his guided the one dubbed Shirahama.

"hiya nice to meet ya I am Naruto, just call me Naruto I am not really one for honorifics and your Name is Shirahama right." The enthusiastic blonde said holding out his hand.

Kenichi was unsure about this guy he seemed nice enough but something felt off, it was probably just his imagination.

Kenichi grabbed Naruto hand only to feel like he was caught in a death grip. The boys gripping strength was unreal, not one to back down he returned with equal force.

After a few seconds they released each other's hand.

"man you have a strong grip," Naruto said nonchalantly.

"you too, by the way you can call me Kenichi if I call you Naruto" the brown haired boy replied rubbing his hand slightly.

There was a moment of awkward silence that was immediately interrupted by another voice.

"Hello my name is Mu Furinji nice to meet you I am a friend of Kenichi-san" the bubbly blonde known as Mu introduced herself.

"Hi Mu it's nice to meet you I can see Kenichi has an excellent choice in picking friends, speaking of which, do you guys wanna be friends" the blue eyed boy asked sincerely.

Kenichi smiled before replying "Sure so do you want to eat lunch with us"

Just like that the tension that once existed melted. They proceeded to eat lunch together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The real trouble began as the three were walking home. It was on this day that Koga decided to have his revenge. They were walking down the street when Koga and his gang of thugs decided to surround them.

"well, well, well if it isn't Shirahama and his little gang, I remember how you beat me last time this time you won't be so lucky" the short black haired boy announced as he threw a kick not allowing Kenichi to get a word in edgeways.

Just as said recipient of the kick was preparing to receive the blow someone else was already in Koga's guard. Shouldering the blow Naruto launched several damaging punches from his waist into the boy's gut. Within a fraction of a second the black haired teen was down for the count.

so should i write this or not answer with a review or in the poll I'll set up

XXXXXXXXX


End file.
